Who We Are
by ForeverSunshine13
Summary: "It's who we are. Doesn't matter if we've gone too far. Doesn't matter if it's all okay. Doesn't matter if it's not our day. Because it's who we are." They were darkness, they were hate. They held each other together, too strong to fall apart. They were powerful, immortal King and Queen. But underneath they were just children with crushed hopes and dreams, living in a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N What can I say? I'm obsessed with OUAT and even more obsessed with Peter Pan. I've been reading all the Peter/OC stories I could get my hands on and I decided to give one of my own a shot. I was actually listening to the Catching Fire soundtrack when I came up with this idea, so that's what's up with the title and summary :D This story is pretty AU, but there are some cannon things. Peter is NOT Rumple's father in this, however he does have a connection to Rumple but what that is won't be revealed until much later in the story. Anyway, here's chapter one. Be warned, you don't get a lot of info about my char, just some basics. I'm revealing her story slowly. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

Alilyn Elwood slammed the cover of her history text book closed, relived that school for the day was finally over. She ran a hand through her shoulder length dark brown hair, dislodging her bangs from behind her ears. She allowed them to settle over her eyes, looking as exhausted as she felt. Her teacher, Mr. Mathis, babbled on about their homework for the day but Alilyn ignored him. She didn't do homework on weekends, that was what weeknights were for.

She shifted in her seat, her dark brown eyes taking in the classroom. All twenty-three students, fifteen girls and eight boys, made up the entire senior class. Welcome to small town America. Storybrooke High was nothing more than a small concrete building with barely enough room to hold its hundred and three students. They didn't even have to change classrooms, all of their subjects were taught in one room, the only thing that changed were the four teachers who went back and forth, teaching their chosen subjects.

The bell finally rang, singling the end of the day. Mr. Mathis wished everyone a good weekend as the students started gathering up their things and filing out of the room. Alilyn grabbed her textbook and notebook, tucking them under her arm as she stood up. She lingered next to her desk until her best friend, Celia, walked over to her. Together they escaped the classroom, joining other teens in the crowded hallway.

Alilyn and Celia pushed their way to their lockers, easily avoiding the numerous girls and few boys in their way. One of the things that made Storybrooke High unique was that at least two thirds of the students were girls, majorly outnumbering the boys. Having that many girls in the High School made boys rare and valuable commodities, not one of the teen boys were single. The female overflow was mostly thanks to Storybrooke's Girl's Home which proudly boasted of housing forty-six orphaned girls from ages thirteen to eighteen. Alilyn and Celia, in fact, both lived at the Girl's Home.

Alilyn opened her locker and pulled out her backpack, stuffing her textbooks in the locker instead. She slung her backpack across her shoulders and slammed the door, satisfied with the sound of metal hitting metal. She wouldn't have to bother with her locker for two whole days. Freedom was glorious, no matter how short lived.

"Lord, I hate school," Celia said, walking with Alilyn out into the chilly Maine air, "I cannot wait till I graduate. Then I'm out of this hellhole of a town."

Celia, seven months Alilyn's senior, was already eighteen. The second she graduated she was free of the Girl's Home and Storybrooke. Alilyn had to wait till June, when her birthday rolled around and she was free to leave. She was already counting down the days.

"Amen to that," Alilyn agreed, "It feels like we've been seniors forever."

"Maybe we have," Celia laughed, "Maybe our lives are stuck on some sick cycle and we keep repeating senior year over and over without knowing it."

Alilyn shuddered and reached over to shove Celia to the side.

"Don't even go there. That's a torture reserved for hell."

"Maybe we're in hell," Celia grinned, "Maybe we were really bad in our past lives and now we're dead, without even knowing it, doomed to repeat the worst years of our lives for all eternity!"

Alilyn rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Lia," she said.

Celia stopped talking, but the grin never left her face. The two girls walked down Main Street, side by side, their differences highlighted by their close proximity. While Alilyn had straight dark hair and dark eyes paired with pale skin, Celia had honey blond curls and bright green eyes that paired nicely with her tanned skin. Alilyn was rather plain, very ordinary, and small. She was 5'2 and petite, making herself seem smaller with the hoodies and skinny jeans she preferred to wear. Celia on the other hand was at least four inches taller and built like a supermodel with a curvy body and sultry facial features. She played her body up with her clothing choices, tight leather jackets and lots of leggings.

Despite the differences in their physical appearances, and even in their personalities, they were best friends. Had been ever since they could remember. They had both been abandoned by their real families, so they had banded together to make their own. They looked out for each other and the other girls in the Home; after all, it wasn't like anyone else would.

The two girls reached the edge of town, stopping at the fork in the road. To the right the road sloped upwards to where the Girl's Home sat. The left side sloped downwards to the marina. Alilyn handed her backpack to Celia who took it without comment.

"See you later," Celia said, shouldering the other's girl's backpack.

"Alright," Alilyn waved to Celia then turned and walked to the left, her hands deep in her hoodie's pocket.

Celia watched her walk away before turning right and heading to the Home.

Alilyn continued on the road until it ended and the rocky beach began. She hopped from boulder to boulder, her neon and black converse sometimes slipping on the wet stone surface. She jumped down onto the beach, walking all the way to the water's edge. She stood just out of reach of the waves, staring across to where the gray sea met the equally gray sky.

Something about standing on the beach, staring at the horizon gave her peace. For as long as she could remember, there had been a hole inside. A deep, dark hole of restlessness that was unable to be filled, no matter what she did. The only thing that tamed it, even a bit, was standing on the beach. Alilyn didn't know why or what it meant, but she made the pilgrimage to the beach every day. She would stare out into the ocean, the wind whipping her hair back and forth, and wish she could find something to ease the never ending ache.

She was pretty sure that the only thing that would fill it was leaving Storybrooke. Escaping the mundane existence of her life and going out into the real world. She was sure that if she could go to New York, or Chicago, or Las Angeles, or any big city and live, actually live, her hole would disappear. That's why staring at the water helped, because that was the edge of her world and by looking out, she could see the real world where life was just waiting for her.

Alilyn took a deep breath, allowing her eyes to slide shut. The salt in the air combined with the cold made her throat burn, but she ignored it. This little pain was nothing compared to the relief the beach offered her, relief from the nagging restlessness that haunted her. That was more painful than any physical pain she had ever experienced.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, she always lost track of time when she was at the beach. When she opened her eyes again everything looked the same, so she guessed she hadn't spaced out for very long. Sighing, she turned and started making her way back to the road so she could go home. She was almost to the road when she saw it.

Alilyn had no earthly idea what it was. It looked like a rainbow, and it was curved like one too. Based on looks alone, she almost thought it was a rainbow that had fallen on its side. The only thing that ruined that idea was that it was moving, quickly. Towards her. Alilyn backed up a few steps, unsure if she wanted this thing to touch her.

In the end, she didn't have much choice. It plowed through her like she wasn't there, knocking her to the ground before continuing on and out of her sight. Alilyn pushed herself off of the rocks, her movements slow and her head spinning. What was that all about?

And then, without any warning, her mind exploded. A thousand different images and memories grabbed her, carrying her off into whirlwind of thoughts and feelings. She gasped, her mind connecting dots she hadn't known existed. Her life in Storybrooke, her restlessness, her obsession with the beach, it all suddenly made perfect sense.

Just like that she knew who she was. She remembered her real life, her true identity. She remembered the good things, she remembered the bad things. The fake story the curse had invented for her disappeared like it had never existed. She remembered the years in Storybrooke, but the fake backstory was nothing more than a whisper among her real memories.

Alilyn laughed, running her hands through her hair. Her memories were back! She was back! She couldn't stop the flood of happiness at getting her life back, at finally knowing who she was.

She should be burning with anger; she should march to Regina and ring the older woman's neck. The anger did simmer below, but she decided not to let it bother her. Yes, Regina had taken her away from her home and erased her memories, even though Alilyn wasn't even supposed to be part of the curse, but Alilyn had bigger things to worry about. She needed to round up her friends and get them and herself home. Where they belonged. Screw Storybrooke and the idiots here.

Alilyn stood up and brushed off her pants then started walking up the road to where the Girl's Home was. She wasn't in a hurry; she had all the time in the world. She took the time to sort through her memories, placing them back in their original spots. There were some missing, events that made no sense, but she didn't worry about that. She was sure it would all come back in time.

She reached the top of the small hill where the road flattened out and she could see the three-story brick mansion that stood out against the trees. A group of girls stood in front of it, talking loudly and excitedly. Celia stood to the side, watching over them like a guardian. Somehow sensing Alilyn's approach, the girls all turned, falling silent as they watched her walk towards them.

Alilyn stopped right in front of them, meeting each of their eyes, one by one. She didn't say anything for a while, returning their stares. Then she grinned and held out her arms. The group rushed her. She was hugged from all possible angles and she did her best to return them. The girls laughed and yelled, shoving each other around as Alilyn detangled herself from them and walked over to Celia, who had her arms crossed and an amused look on her face.

"I was right," she said in way of greeting.

Alilyn frowned.

"About what?"

"About the curse. We really were stuck repeating senior year over and over."

Alilyn laughed and hugged Celia, the older girl returning the hug. Even though they had been together the whole time they were in Storybrooke, they hadn't been together for real in years. Now they had their memories and could remember the time they had first met and all the things that had happened since then. Best friends was too casual, they were sisters.

"So what's the plan?" Celia asked, pulling away.

Alilyn smirked.

"We're going home of course. I'm not spending another moment in this town."

Celia's eyes twinkled.

"You wouldn't have another reason for being so anxious to go home would you?"

Alilyn raised her eyebrows at Celia's knowing look.

"Just as much of a reason as you have, Cam," Alilyn responded, using Celia's pre-curse name.

"Touché," Celia laughed, then turned serious, "But how are we going to get there? If you haven't noticed, we're a bit low on magic."

Alilyn snorted.

"Yeah, I noticed."

She turned and stared at the other girls, her mind spinning as she tried to come up with a plan to get all of her girls home without magic. An idea popped into her mind and she considered it, weighting the pros and cons.

"I've got an idea," Alilyn said slowly, "But there's a chance it won't work."

"It's not like we've got a lot of options," Celia shrugged, "What's the idea?"

Alilyn shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm going to try and call _him_," she said, adding emphases to the last word.

Celia frowned, "But he can only transport one person at a time. That would take ages to get us all home."

"Exactly," Alilyn nodded, "Which is why he's only going to take me. Once I get home, I'll be able to bring all you back myself."

Celia raised an eyebrow.

"Beans?"

Alilyn smiled slyly.

"I have a couple hidden away. I'll have him bring them to you then you all can join me."

Celia nodded.

"It's worth a shot. Do you think he'll come?"

Alilyn stared off into the distance.

"He's never been very reliable, but he does need me," she was quiet for a little while then turned back to look at Celia, "We'll call him at midnight, from the top of the clock tower."

Celia nodded, "Sounds good."

Alilyn smiled and stared at the group of girls.

"Time to go home."

**So? What did you guys think? Do you know who Alilyn is? She's actually a fairytale char, but one that isn't part of OUAT, surprisingly. Oh! The cover pic is Alilyn. What do you think about her? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! Guesses are welcome, questions will be answered, and praises will be accepted! ;) **

**~Sunshine**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I HAVE RETURNED! With another chapter! *laughs evilly* Actually, haha, funny story about this chapter. My sister reads a lot of my work, for fun, and when she read this she reminded me that Rumple brought magic to Storybrooke the same day the curse ended. Well, since I'm a lazy butt and didn't feel like rewriting this chapter, I'm just going to change this a bit. So, we're going to pretend that Rumple brought back magic the day AFTER the curse was broken. Alright? Good. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alilyn and Celia and my other OCs.**

Alilyn ignored the biting cold wind that tore at her clothes, pressing on through the dark streets of Storybrooke towards the clock tower. Celia walked next to her, the older girl wrapped in a thick coat and a knit hat, keeping her head down. The rest of the girls were cleaning out the Girl's Home, grabbing anything they wanted to take home with them. Alilyn had given them guidelines about things they wouldn't be able to take, like TVs, computers, or phones. Besides that, she let them have free rein. She could admit that some things in this world were pretty great; they would make life back home much more interesting.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?" Celia asked, her breath misty white, "It's like, freezing out here."

Alilyn shrugged. She didn't really mind the cold, it wasn't pleasant but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"I don't need one," she said, "I'm about to be someplace where it's warm and sunny."

"Lucky," Celia muttered, jealous, "I hate the cold. Maine is the dumbest place on earth."

"At least we're not in Alaska or Russia," Alilyn smirked, "Can you imagine how cold it would have been in either of those places?"

Celia shuddered in horror, bundling deeper into her coat. Alilyn chuckled to herself, picking up the pace so that they could get in out of the cold. The Storybrooke Library loomed in front of them and they made their way over to the padlocked door. Celia pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket and started to work on the lock. Alilyn watched her, quiet, until she had finished and pulled off the chain.

"That took you a whole minute," Alilyn commented, opening the door and slipping inside.

Celia followed her, closing the door softly behind them.

"I'm just a bit rusty," she defended, "It's been a really long time since I've picked a lock. I wasn't aware I had this skill while I was under the curse. Trust me, if I did, we would have had much more fun."

"What would we have done with your 'oh so amazing' skills?" Alilyn asked, amused.

Celia thought about it for a second.

"I know!" She grinned, "We could have broken into Gold's shop and helped ourselves to some of that gorgeous jewelry."

Alilyn froze, her back stiff as a board. Her hands clenched and anger flooded through her. Gold. Otherwise known as Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. Memories that weren't hers but had been part of her for a long time filled her mind, reminding her of the wrongs that he had committed, the deep wounds he had inflicted. The anger was half hers and half _his_. It was hard to separate them; she'd been carrying around _his _anger at Rumple for a long time. She tried to calm down, pushing aside the rage. She didn't have time for it, she had to get home.

"That would have been fun," she said, glancing back at Celia with a forced smirk, "I do love diamonds."

Celia gave her a weird look but shrugged it off. She had learned a long time ago that Alilyn had secrets she would never learn and asking about them was just pointless.

"What girl doesn't? I would kill for a few of those rings."

She studied her fingers like she was imagining them covered in gold and jewels.

Alilyn rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the staircase that led upstairs. She passed through the book filled shelves, reaching her hand out to touch their dusty spines. She wondered what the point of having a library was if it was kept locked up all the time. Her fingers paused on a familiar title and she pulled it off the shelf, grinning broadly. She turned to Celia waving the book in her friend's face.

"Look at this, Cam," she laughed, "Our story."

She tossed the book at Celia who caught it easily. The older girl skimmed the title then burst out laughing.

"Peter Pan," she read out in a sing-song voice, "The boy who never grew up and spent his days on Neverland with his group of Lost Boys and his fairy Tinkerbelle, laughing and playing and hanging out with the Indian Tribe while also fighting off the dastardly Captain Hook and his crew of evil pirates."

Alilyn shivered in mock horror and made a face.

"It's almost as nauseating as the Disney movie. I'm not sure what the worst part is, that they left us out or that Wendy, Michael, and John were Peter's 'friends'."

"They didn't leave all of us out," Celia said, grinning at Alilyn, "I do remember one of us making it into the book and movie."

Celia wiggled her eyebrows at Alilyn who snorted loudly.

"Just because we have the same name, does NOT make that character my representation."

Celia laughed and slid the book back into its spot. The two girls continued through the library and to the door in the back that lead up winding stairs to the top of the clock tower. The cold seeped in through the cracks in the old wood walls and the faulty roof. Celia stuck her hands in her pockets and shivered.

"Alright, go ahead," she said, "I want to get back to where it's warm."

"Remember, he'll give you the bean and you'll have to activate it somewhere wide open," Alilyn said, running through her directions again, "Don't let anyone else see you, so do it somewhere hidden. Make sure all the girls are accounted for before activating it; we won't be able to come back very easily, if at all. Make sure they aren't bringing useless things back, only what they must have."

"Yes, Mother," Celia said mockingly, "We'll be fine. Just go before I freeze my face off."

"Your love and concern overwhelms me," Alilyn remarked drily before turning away to face the open window.

She took a deep breath and walked to the edge, standing right in front of it. She closed her eyes and let one thought fill her mind. She had to get home. She would do whatever it took to get there. It was where she belonged; it was where she wanted to be. Away from it she felt empty, she felt purposeless. Getting home was what would make her happy, it was what would finally put her heart to rest.

She released her breath and opened her eyes. She opened her mouth and put everything she had into what she said.

"I believe!"

Alilyn's voice was soft but her words punched through the night air like a fist. She could almost see them form in the air, calling out through the separation between words, searching for their target. It was almost magical and if Alilyn didn't know better, she could swear she still had magic inside her.

She stood in front of the window, staring out into the starry night sky. The wind blew through her hair and down her neck, numbing her body with its cold. She desperately prayed that it would work, that he'd decide to help her after all. If this failed, she had no idea what else to do. She was afraid that she'd be stuck in Storybrooke forever. Banished from her home, banished from the person she loves, and banished from the life she had lived.

She wasn't sure she would be able to stand it.

Alilyn was about to give up when the wind started to pick up. She held her breath, too scared to hope that her plan had worked. Was he really there? The wind swirled around the window, picking up speed, tugging at Alilyn's clothes. She held on to the window seal, searching for his form, knowing deep inside that he had come for her.

She wanted to cry when a black figure started to take shape in front of her. It had worked. She was finally going to go home! The figure stared at her through his glowing yellow eyes and Alilyn could tell he was surprised. He hadn't expected to see her again. He probably thought she had died. Everyone probably thought she had died. Death, she thought, would have been better than Storybrooke. Anything would have been better than being trapped in a magicless land with no memory and no hope.

"Hello Shadow," she said, smiling, "Did you miss me?"

_**We didn't think we'd be seeing you again.**_

"Funny how things work, huh?" She laughed lightly, "Now, take me home."

The Shadow made a noise that sounded like laughter.

_**Why would I do that? **_It asked.

"Because," she said smugly, "You need me."

_**Are you sure? **_The Shadow asked, one eyebrow raised, _**perhaps we replaced you while you were gone.**_

Alilyn refused to let him get to her. He was baiting her, testing her strength. She wasn't going to let him know how deeply his words scared her, how afraid she was of being replaced.

"Oh," Alilyn said, shrugging her shoulders carelessly, "Well in that case I'll just stay. You can leave; fly away back to your island and your new play thing."

She made shooing motions with her hands and turned away from the window like she was going to walk away. Celia still stood by the stairs, nervously watching. Alilyn winked at her and Celia smiled back briefly.

_**Wait**_, the Shadow grunted, _**I will take you back.**_

Alilyn carefully hid her grin of triumph before turning back to him.

"Fabulous," she said and reached out to take his hand.

The Shadow pulled her into the air and took off, soaring through the night and high up into the air. Alilyn was freezing but she laughed anyway, the thrill of flying washing away any discomfort. It had been too long. It was even better then she remembered, she couldn't wait to be able to do it by herself.

The air around them started to blur and warp. They were flying faster and faster and Alilyn was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. It felt like the air around her was squeezing her tightly, wringing out every bit of oxygen from her lungs. She didn't remember it hurting this much, but then it had been many, many years since she had flown with the Shadow. Many things had happened to wash away the memory of her first trip's discomfort.

Just when she was sure she couldn't take another minute of the pressure, it started to lessen until it faded away completely. The air around them became clear and she could once again see. The Shadow slowed down, coming up on a dark jungle island. Alilyn breathed in the scent of ocean, jungle, Pixie dust, and Dreamshade, a scent that belonged to Neverland alone.

The Shadow neared the island, flying close to the surface of the water. Without warning, he let go of Alilyn's wrist and dropped her. Expecting warmth, Alilyn was shocked by the frigid temperature of the sea, briefly stunning her before she realized she needed to get out. She kicked furiously, breaking through the surface, her teeth chattering. With strong strokes she made her way to the beach and climbed out of the water, her body shaking.

The second she stepped foot on Neverland a bolt of energy ran up her leg and exploded in her chest, causing her to stumble and fall forward onto her face. The jolt raced through her body, causing her heart to pound and her breathing to become ragged. The pain was intense, like white hot lightning. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She lay on the sand, convulsing, the pain racking her body violently.

Then, as quick as it had come, it was gone, leaving her gasping for breath, her body still shaking. She carefully pushed herself to her knees, spitting wet sand out of her mouth. She was confused for a second, then it hit her. She had more memories. Things she had missed when her memories returned in Storybrooke were back. Events that had confused her before now made perfect sense, little things that had happened on Neverland came back, vivid as the day they happened.

Alilyn grinned happily and worked on sorting through them, placing them in their spots. Her memory bank was almost full, just a few more things were missing but she didn't worry, she knew they'd return, just like the others had. She felt a tingling in her veins and breathed deep, her magic was back too. She waved a hand in front of her clothes, drying them. She almost laughed in relief as the feeling of releasing magic filled her. It felt so good. So impossibly good.

She relaxed, content and happy for the first time in years.

The sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching jerked Alilyn to attention and she watched as a tall boy stepped out of the trees and onto the beach. His clothes were worn and dirty, partially covered by a dark brown cloak. His hood was down and she could see his long blond hair and ruggedly handsome face. His fierce expression matched the jagged scar that ran from his eye to his chin, enforced by the heavy club he had on his shoulder.

He glanced at her and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Another girl," he spat, "Wonderful."

He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a frustrated look.

"Come on, girl," he snapped, "Get up."

Alilyn stood to her feet, still slightly shaky. She straightened her hoodie and brushed her bangs out of her face, giving the boy a wide grin.

"Why Felix," she said, pretending to sound hurt, "I'm crushed! You forgot me so quickly? After all we've been through..."

Surprise flashed across his face, then recognition. He stumbled back a few steps, staring at her in shock, as if she was a ghost. Alilyn didn't move, she just watched him with an amused look on her face, waiting for him to come to grips with her sudden appearance.

"You're alive," he said dumbly, "We all thought you were killed in the Enchanted Forest."

She waved a hand, dismissing that idea.

"Nah, we just got caught up in the Evil Queen's curse. We've been in the world without magic, wiped of our memories. We just got them back actually."

Felix glanced behind her, almost hopeful. Alilyn knew what he was looking for and felt slightly regretful that it wasn't there.

"Is…?" He broke off, unable to ask.

"She's fine," Alilyn replied, smiling, "She and the rest will be here as soon as I can get one of my beans. Which are in my house, which is where I need to go."

Felix raised an eyebrow, his attitude back and his surprise gone.

"Without going to go see Pan first?" He shook his head, chuckling darkly, "That's not a very good idea."

Alilyn laughed.

"Oh Felix, you know me, I'm the master of bad ideas. However," her eyes turned mischievous, "I would love to surprise Pan. I can imagine the look on his face as I walk into the clearing, priceless!"

She laughed again.

Felix grinned.

"Pan will be able to sense it's you after the first couple of steps. You'll never manage to surprise him."

Alilyn raised an eyebrow at him. She sighed and shook her head mockingly.

"Tsk, tsk, Felix. I'm ashamed of your lack of memory. I do have my own magic you know. I'll just cloak myself. He won't be able to tell it's me, just that it's another lost girl you're bringing to be sent home."

Felix rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, Lost Girl," he said, stepping back into the forest, "Pan awaits."

Alilyn swallowed hard, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. She cast a quick spell that hid her from Pan then followed Felix into the dense canopy of trees. She couldn't contain the leap of happiness inside or the small smile on her lips. It was good to be home.

**Well? What are your thoughts on THIS one? Do you guys finally know who Alilyn is? I left a pretty huge hint in there, which I wasn't going to, but the opportunity was just too good to pass up. So you all better thank me for being so nice by giving me lots of wonderful reviews ;) **

**~Sunshine **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I've returned bearing another chapter! YAY! Peter is in this one, woohoo! I really hope you guys enjoy reading it, I had quite a lot of fun writing it :D Thanks for all the love and support you all have shown this story! It means a lot **

**I only own Alilyn and the girls.**

Alilyn followed Felix through the thick forest, not letting him out of her sight. She was sure she could just find her way to the camp alone if she had to, but with her head still spinning from her memory and magic return, she thought it best that he led. Besides, if she was going to surprise Pan, she needed to appear to be a newly arrived girl with no idea what was going on.

The surroundings were gloriously familiar. From the sight to the very smell, everything shouted "Neverland!". Alilyn felt herself relax knowing she was finally home. Finally somewhere she belonged. The ache in her soul that had tortured her all the years in Storybrooke was nothing more than a slight discomfort, eagerly awaiting the one thing that would wash away its pain forever. Alilyn was on her way to being happy first the first time in over twenty years.

The jungle began to thin and Alilyn realized they were approaching the Fire Pit, an area between Neverland's two camps that most of the Lost Boys used as a hang out space. The sound of shouts and laughter echoed from in front of her and Alilyn assumed she was walking in on a party. The melody of a pipe, sweet, light, and achingly familiar, mixed with the loud noises from the boys. Alilyn swallowed hard, her eye sight becoming fuzzy and her knees growing weak as she caught the music.

She had been away from that music for far too long and it was starting to affect her, as if she really was a new girl. She closed her eyes tight and paused for a second; working hard to control the loose feelings the music was stirring inside of her. She had to push them away, for now. Just until she was able to get a bean to her girls, then she could go crazy. Once she was sure she had all the rebellious emotions locked away, she opened her eyes to see Felix staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Something wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she snapped, glaring at him. There was no way she would ever admit to Felix of all people that the music was once again affecting her. He would never let her live it down.

He chuckled and turned back, leading her into the clearing. A huge bonfire roared in the center, thirty or so young boys between the ages of ten and eighteen dancing around it, whooping and hollering. Logs were placed in a circle around the fire, a few more boys sitting on them playing games and talking. Weapons of all kinds lay scattered around, making Alilyn wonder how many dancers had stepped on one accidently.

She searched the group boys for one in particular and finally caught sight of him standing in the shadows, pipes held to his lips. He looked up almost immediately and Alilyn hurriedly dropped her eyes, trying her best to look confused and scared. Peter Pan lowered the pipe, his knuckles white as he held it tightly. The dancing boys froze, staring at Alilyn, then glancing back at Peter, their looks uncomfortable and awkward.

"Another girl," Felix said, pushing her forward.

Alilyn stumbled in front of Felix, her head down, her hair hiding most of her face. She stared at the ground, realizing just what was going on. They had stopped taking in girls after she had left. They had been sending girls back to where ever they had come from because the girls were just another reminder of what was gone. Alilyn both furious that Peter would disregard her mission and strangely touched at the same time. It was as if the boys didn't want to try and replace her and the other girls. It was strangely sweet, in a way, and it helped kill a bit of her anger.

She looked up, studying Peter through her bangs. He was average height and even had average looks; although Alilyn thought he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He looked no different, still the same eighteen year old boy with scruffy brown hair and bewitching gray-green eyes. He was even still wearing the same clothes. She caught sight of the brown, leather cuffs around each of his wrists and her heart beat a little faster.

He still had them.

Looking up to his face, she noticed that his eyes were full of carefully concealed pain, like the very appearance of a girl on his island brought back terrible memories. Since Felix had told her they had thought she was dead, Alilyn could understand the pain. She'd expected nothing less; it was how she would have felt if the situation had been reversed.

Peter cursed, tossing his pipe to the side. Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice, her mind trying to bring up thoughts and feelings she didn't have time for. Alilyn knew she had to reveal herself before he sent her home. She was pretty sure the Shadow wouldn't come for her again, no matter how much she begged.

She stood up straight and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face. She stood there with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face, watching the boys' reactions. Some gasped, stumbling back in shock while others just froze, staring at her with wide eyes. Peter's mouth actually dropped open and he stared at her, genuinely surprised. She grinned broader at the sight. It took a lot to surprise Peter Pan and she gave herself a point for managing to do it.

"Pan," she bowed low, smirking, "Things haven't changed much. Still playing your pipes for the boys' dance parties? That's cute."

Peter swallowed hard; his surprise disappearing and anger replacing it. Alilyn could tell he thought she left on purpose, which didn't surprise her at all. He was always the first person to think the worst about anyone, no matter who it was or what they'd done. She couldn't complain too much though, she was exactly the same way.

"I'm sure it can't compare to being a compulsive runaway," he snapped, eyes smoldering.

Alilyn refused to let him get to her. She walked forward a bit, examining her nails casually.

"You're right, it can't," she agreed, laughing lightly, "It can't compare to being kidnapped either."

Peter snorted and matched her steps, walking forward a bit too.

"Kidnapped?" He raised an eyebrow, eyeing her up and down, "How did someone managed to kidnap you, love? Lose your skills so far from home?"

"Magic doesn't help when you're put under a curse," she said, matching his steps.

"Oh, a curse is it?" He laughed mockingly and moved closer, "And who would curse you? A past lover? One of those unfortunate souls you stole from?"

Alilyn rolled her eyes, refusing to back down.

"Try, the Evil Queen. She cursed the whole Enchanted Forest, sent us all to the Land Without Magic. Oh, and do you know what the best part is? She took away our memories too. All of them. Gone like they'd never existed."

Peter blinked, a bit of surprise replacing his anger. He came back fast though and pulled on a smirk.

"Then how'd you get back?" He asked.

"The curse was broken," she said, stepping forward until she was right in front of him, "So I decided to come home."

Peter looked at her, searching for something. Alilyn knew he was having a hard time believing her, he didn't trust anyone.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to Peter," she said seriously, dropping her voice, "And I didn't stay away on purpose," she paused and smirked, looking up at him, "You know me, I'm too selfish to let go of something I love."

His eyes bore into hers, hard and calculating. He didn't do or say anything for a while; he just stared at her, measuring her words. Alilyn met his gaze head on, unflinching. Then, without warning, Peter grabbed her face, crushing his lips to hers. Alilyn smiled for a second then let herself be carried away by his touch and taste.

His hands held her face gently but firmly, holding it to his own. Alilyn grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. His lips were hot and heavy and full of pint up passion. His taste brought back more memories, past kisses and moments of passion. Alilyn couldn't get enough of it, desperately trying to make up for too many years' worth of absence.

It wasn't long before she was flooded with feelings that weren't hers. She was hit by the overwhelming feeling of abandonment and despair. Suddenly, she realized just how much he suffered while she was gone. She realized that Storybrooke wasn't the worst half; in fact, she'd had it much easier than he had. At least she had forgotten. He'd remembered it all and lived with the belief that she had left. That, Alilyn decided, truly was a fate worse than death.

He pulled back, breaking contact before burying his face in her neck. His arms slipped down around her waist, sneaking under her hoodie to stroke the skin of her lower back. Alilyn shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smelt like Dreamshade, sweet and musky. Home, Alilyn thought, wasn't just Neverland. It was also Peter. The final bit of the ache in her soul disappeared like it had never been there.

She took a moment to enjoy it before remembering her girls and how they were waiting for her. She pulled away from Peter, brushing a light kiss along his jaw, before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the watching eyes of the boys. Felix's eyes met her own and he gave her a wink. Alilyn rolled her eyes at him and continued on, Peter right behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" Peter asked, smirking.

Alilyn turned around, walking backwards, grinning at him.

"You'll see," she told him cheerfully.

"I hope it's somewhere I can do this," he whispered, tugging her forward into his arms. He lowered his head and started to press hot kisses along her jaw.

Alilyn had to bite her lip to keep from sighing too loudly. It had been too long since she'd been with him and his every touch was driving her mad. She wanted to just stay in his arms forever, never moving. The only thing that convinced her to pull away was the reminder that she needed the rest of her family present.

"Whoa, hold it there stud," she said, stepping away, "I didn't ask for kisses."

"I've never heard you complain before," Peter said, his eyes darkening, "In fact, you're normally very loud in your enjoyment."

The all-knowing smirk and suggestion in his voice left her no doubt at what he was referring too. Alilyn raised her eyebrows, trying to keep her grin in check. She pulled away from him, dropping his hands. She backed away and then shot upwards, flying through the air and up into the canopy of trees. Treehouses started to appear, carved right into the wood. Alilyn dropped onto the balcony of the largest one, right in the middle of the rest.

She pushed aside the gauzy black material that acted as a door and walked inside. She was hit with a strong scene of 'rightness'. She swallowed hard to keep from crying, overcome with emotions at the sight of the place she had lived for a hundred years before going to Storybrooke. Alilyn heard Peter land on the balcony outside, but she was too focused on the inside of the house to care.

A lone lantern hung down from the center of the room, providing a soft light that seemed natural and welcoming. A hammock hung right underneath it, blankets and pillows scattered carelessly on top. Two chests were behind it, against the back wall. One was covered in dust and looked as though it hadn't been touched in ages. There was a shelf with little odds and ends, a mirror, and a table and chairs against another wall. Two windows looking out on either side of the room, facing the other treehouses like watching eyes. It wasn't empty, but it had a nice sparseness to it, as though the inhabitants had more important things to do then sit around inside.

Alilyn breathed deep, the scent of oak and Peter heavy in the air. It was so familiar and yet she couldn't help but notice the sight differences. A new blanket, a few items missing from the shelf, papers scattered on the table. It was weird; the differences making it appear all the more dream-like and hazy. She was finding it hard to cope, too overwhelmed by joy and a strange sorrow at the changes that had taken place while she was gone.

Peter stepped up behind, slipping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder, supporting her both physically and emotionally.

"Ah, I should of known," he said, his voice light and teasing, "You've brought me here to ravish me. I can't wait."

It was the perfect thing for him to say. She grabbed onto the olive branch he was holding out, a way to keep her depressing emotions at bay. She broke free of his grasp, turning around to face him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Is that all you can think about?" She shook her head sadly, "And here I was, thinking you missed me because of me, not the services I offer."

He chuckled, moving to the hammock and flopping down on it, the picture of ease and comfort.

"I missed both," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Alilyn rolled her eyes and moved over to her chest, brushing her hands against the dusty surface before opening it. It was all exactly the way she had left it. Clothes thrown in, unfolded and messy, random odds and ends she had collected over the years sticking up among them. She reached in and caressed her pipe, smiling slightly. She dug a little deeper until she came across a small jewelry box that held the one thing she had from her past life: her mother's necklace.

She opened the box and pulled the simple gold chain out. Peter had given her a pearl he'd stole from a mermaid and she'd attached it to the chain, making it combine the two people she loved the most. She slipped it on, relishing in the familiar weight that settled against her neck.

Rummaging around in the chest she pulled out her favorite pair of pants and boots, the ones she had traded out for the clothes she'd worn to the Enchanted Forest where she'd been taken by the curse. She wondered if those were still there, sitting outside of a long abandoned town, waiting for their owner's return. Shaking out of the thoughts, she tried to find the shirt that went with the outfit but came up empty. She turned to Peter who was watching her lazily from where he lay.

"Where's my shirt?" She asked.

"Which one?" He replied.

Alilyn sighed.

"The green one," she said, "With the brown ties in the front."

His eyes lit in recognition and he pulled it out of the mess of blankets and tossed it to her. Alilyn caught it, her eyes wide.

"You slept with it," she said, almost in disbelief.

His eyes bore into hers, completely serious.

"It was the one that smelled the most like you," he told her.

Alilyn suddenly found herself at a loss for words. She felt…guilty. Here he had been sleeping with her shirt because it was a link to her, however small, when she had been blissfully unaware of the fact that he had even existed, let alone that she was separated from him. She was rather ashamed of the way she had acted, as if Storybrooke had been a fate worse than death. She was fully realizing how easy it really had been for her.

She began to change, still thinking on it. She pulled off her other world clothes, stuffing them into the chest. She removed her converse too, even though she considered continuing to wear them. They were comfy, but not as comfy as her boots. She put on the tight brown pants and the dark green V-neck tunic. It had short sleeves and laced up a bit in the front, tied with brown leather strings. She ran a hand down her body, marveling in how her clothes still fit her perfectly, as if she'd never left. She laced up her knee high boots, the brown leather fitting against her feet like a puzzle piece.

She felt Peter's eyes on her and looked up at him. He was smirking, his eyes roaming her now fully clothed body.

"That was nice," he said, "When do I get a full show?"

"Quit being a pervert!" She snapped playfully, turning her attention back to her attire.

She cast a spell that kept her black nail polish permanent then touched her hair, deciding what to do with it. She used to wear it in a braid, but it wasn't long enough for that anymore. She ran a hand through the shoulder length layers and decided to just keep it like that. She cast another spell, one that kept her hair from growing. Magic did have it's advantages.

Alilyn dug through her trunk, trying to find the bag of magic beans she had kept in case of an emergency. When she couldn't find them she turned back to Peter, who raised his eyebrows.

"Where are my beans?"

"I took them," he answered simply.

Alilyn frowned.

"Why?"

"I needed them," he shrugged.

She stood up, irritated.

"What for? They were MINE!"

"You were gone," he replied calmly, "And I needed them to aid in my search of the Heart of the Truest Believer. Neverland's problems didn't go away with you."

Alilyn grit her teeth. Even though she would have probably done the same, the fact that she now had no way to bring the girls back was infuriating. She needed those beans! They were vital! What on earth was she going to do now?

"I needed them to bring the girls back!" She snapped, glaring at him, "What am I going to do now?"

He smirked and held up a small velvet bag.

"I didn't say I used all of them," he grinned.

Alilyn snatched the bag out of his hands and checked inside. Sure enough, there were two beans left. She shot him another glare before taking one of the beans out and calling to the Shadow, who appeared in front of her. She handed him the bean and told him to deliver it to Celia. The Shadow disappeared and Alilyn turned back to Peter, still miffed.

"Come on," she said, walking past him and out of the house, "Let's go make sure that all the girls make it back."

**I'll be honest; I'm not wild about this ending. It was a rather awkward finish, I'll admit. This chapter was just getting a bit long and I needed to cut it off, so I'm sry it's sloppy. Anyway, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF PETER AND ALILYN'S REUNION?! Review and let me know! I love reading you guys' thoughts!**

**~Sunshine**


End file.
